vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Joshua Parker
|first =*''Fade Into You'' |last =*''Fade Into You|episode count = *1|title = *Leader of the Gemini Coven}}'Joshua Parker''' first appeared in Fade Into You. He is described as a salt of the earth man in his 50s, and is part of the Gemini Coven. In a flashback, it is revealed that his son, Malachai, killed four of his siblings and attempted to kill his twin siblings, Luke and Liv, to become the rightful leader of the Coven. In order to prevent him from gaining power, Mr. Parker trapped Malachai in a 1994 purgatory universe. Joshua is a member of the Parker Family, and also the leader of the Gemini Coven. History He was presumably born in Portland, Oregon, as a member of the Gemini coven. Somewhere in the early 70's he got married and had a total of eight children. In 1994 his oldest son Malachai killed four of the other children out of rage due to his inability to become coven leader.Mr Parker later trapped him in the Otherworldly Time Dimension because of his crime. Season Six Joshua appears for the first time in ''Fade Into You'', after Damon, Alaric and Stefan discover his family's house, cloaked by magic. Joshua quickly introduces himself to Damon though hides the house again from Stefan & Alaric. Upon learning that Damon has met Kai, his son, he proceeds to knock him out with magic. Later on, Damon wakes up, with Joshua apologizing for the aneurism. After learning from Damon that Kai shares his prison with Bonnie - a Bennett witch, Joshua realizes it's only a matter of time before he gets out of his prison world & merges with Kai. Not wanting to let that happen, Joshua performs a spell by boiling his daughter's necklace into liquid, which immediatly starts taking effect by killing Josette rapidly. She however figures out that it's her father's magic that is killing her so she manages to contact Stefan & Alaric and tells them to use a knife that she imbued with her magic in order to break the cloaking spell on the house and stop Joshua. Joshua meanwhile gets attacked by Damon who tries to stop him, though the latter is quickly subdued by the former giving him an aneurism. Just then, as Joshua is about to stake Damon, Stefan storms into the house, trough the help of Jo's invitation and manages to stop Joshua in the last moment. However, he too is quickly subdued by Joshua's magic and then he quickly cloaks himself from the two vampires & dissapears. Personality As the leader of the coven, Joshua seems more concerned with their well-being more than his actual family as evident by him attempting to kill his oldest daughter when he learned of Kai's attempting escape from his prison and his mistreatment of his oldest son while he grew up contributing to his breakdown. He would later imprisoned his son and would never forgive him for killing his children and scarring three of them for life. It's been implied that he is a stern and strict father by his surviving children. Powers and Abilities Joshua has proved himself to be a powerful and capable witch, one of the reasons why he is the leader of the Gemini Coven. He easily performed a cloaking spell that could hide an entire building, even being able to decide who to hide it from. Joshua also easily fought both Damon and Stefan and was shown to be able to conceal himself from people. He also demonstrated a great amount of power by easily channeling a massive celestial event - the solar eclipse - in order to banish his son to a prison dimension created specifically for him. One of his other stronger spells is a death-inducing spell that he easily performed on his daughter, Josette, despite them being 3000 miles apart. The spell took effect instantly and had it not been for Elena, Jo would have died from her father's curse. Relationships Joshua and Josette TBA Joshua and Malachai TBA Joshua and Liv TBA Joshua and Luke Physical appearance Joshua Parker is a man of tall structure, around 5'11" (Damon's height) with ash-gray hair and dark brown eyes. He looks to be a very mature man, aging from his late forties to mid fifties. He has mildly rinkly skin and a slightly overaverage build and is almost never seen smiling. It is unknown how the Merge works, but some of his physical characteristics could be derived from his deceased twin. Appearances Season Six *''Fade Into You'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' Name TBA Trivia * He must have had a twin considering he is the leader of his coven and the Gemini coven needs twins to merge and one to die for the other one to become the leader. *He tried to kill Jo when he learned that there may be a way for Kai to return. *He told Damon that the coven is more important than family. Gallery 6X08-57-Joshua.jpg 6X08-70-Joshua.jpg 6X08-72-Joshua.jpg 6X08-73-JoshuaDamon.jpg 6X08-84-Joshua.jpg 6X08-85-Joshua.jpg 6X08-87-DamonJoshua.jpg 6X08-110-Joshua.jpg References http://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=141048 http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/09/raina-reveals-exclusive-spoilers-and_25.html See Also Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:Parker Family Category:Guest Characters